Finnick Odair
Finnick Odair '- triumfator z Dystryktu 4, ''znany z wygrania 65. Głodowych Igrzysk w wieku 14 lat, a później jeden z ocalałych z Ćwierćwiecza Poskromienia. Mąż Annie Cresty i ojciec ich syna, zmarł podczas drugiej rebelii rozszarpany przez zmiechy w podziemiach. Biografia Finnick wygrał 65. Igrzyska Głodowe w wieku czternastu lat, gdzie był prowadzony przez mentorkę, Mags. Podczas 74. edycji turnieju pełnił funkcję mentora obok staruszki. Brał udział w 3 Poskromieniu, gdzie stworzył sojusz z Katniss, Peetą, Wiress, Beetee, Johanną i Mags. Katniss za jego atrybuty sukcesu uważała kombinacje jego niezwykłej umiejęjętności fizycznej i bezprecedensowej popularności w Kapitolu. Chociaż był dobrym zawodnikiem z włóczniami i nożami zgromadzonymi z Rogu, dostawał prezenty od sponsorów, a w tym trójząb. Kilka lat po zwycięstwie został zmuszony do prostytucji przez prezydenta Snowa. Ale zamiast pieniędzy, prosił o tajemnice. ''" Zresztą nie tylko moje. Jeśli zwycięzca jest postrzegany jako atrakcyjny, prezydent przekazuje go komuś w nagrodę albo pozwala ludziom kupować go za niewyobrażalne pieniądze. I nie wolno się sprzeciwić, bo wtedy zabija kochanych przez niego ludzi. Dlatego trzeba robić, co każe." '' 65. Igrzyska Finnick wygrał za pomocą tkanej siatki i w dużej mierze trójzębu. Broń była najdroższym prezentem w historii. Zakładał wnyki i gdy ofiary uwięziły się wnich, przebijał je. Jego styl walki był podobny do rzymskiego Retairiusa. Przez następne dziewięc lat mentorował trybutów z Czwórki, w tym swoją prawdziwą miłość, Annie Cresta, podczas 70 Igrzysk, dopóki nie został wylosowany do brania udziału w Ćwierćwieczu. W pierścieniu ognia Finnick został wylosowany do 75 Głodowych Igrzysk, wraz z Mags, jego dawną mentorką. Staruszka zgłosiła się za jego ukochaną, Annie Crestę. thumb|leftPo raz pierwszy z Katniss spotkał się na ceremonii otwarcia, flirtując z nią, poinformował dziewczynę, że od jego miłośniczek nie przyjmuje pieniędzy, ale sekrety. Ubrany był w złotą siatkę rybacką, delikatnie nanoszoną na głowę i związaną w węzeł na kroczu, tak, że technicznie nie był nagi. thumb Podczas szkolenie Finnick zauważył jak Katniss nie może poradzić sobie ze skomplikowanym węzłem. Będąc rybakiem mężczyzna nie miał problemu z pomocą Katniss. Podobnie jak inni trybuci, Finnick przyglądał się jak Katniss unicestwia zmaterializowane postacie, i był pod wrażeniem. W pozostałych dniach szkolenia dał dziewczynie godzinę lekcji sznurowania węzłów wzamian za zajęcia z łucznictwa. Podczas wywiadu z Cesarem recytuje wiersz dla jego jedynej prawdziwej miłości (Annie), a co najmniej sto lub więcej Kapthumb|leftitolinek niemal zemdlało z zachwytu, będąc przekonanym, że chodzi właśnie o nie. Trzymał się za ręcę z innymi zwycięzcami na znak solidarności i buntu. Nosił częściowo otwartą białą koszulę i czarną szarfę z dopasowanymi spodniami, nadając mu lekko wygląd pirata z bajek Disneya. Na początku Poskromienia Finnick zdobył trójząb i sieć. Dotarł do Rogu rówczocześnie z Katniss, a gdy w niego celowała, pokazał jej złotą thumbbransoletkę. Następnie kazał dziewczynie kucnąć, i rzucił trójzębem w mężczyznę z 5, którego broń przebiła. Wraz z Mags i Peetą stworzyli sojusz, a Katniss była niepewna co do Finnicka - nie ufała mu i była ostrożna w ruchach. Kotna chciała odzyskać Peetę z jego platformy, ale Czwórka nawiązała do jej thumb|Finnick (po lewej), kobieta z 9 (środek) i Chaff (prawa)fałszywej ciąży i przyprowadził Peetę, który nie mógł przypłynąć do brzegu. Zagłębiali się w dżunglę, nie mogąc znaleźć wody. Dziewczyna wspięła się na drzewo, by zobaczyć, czy gdzieś w pobliżu znajduje się woda. Finnick trzymał trójząb w obronie. Gdy Katniss zeszła i przekazała informacje, że rzeź wciąż trwa, nabijał się z Kotny, pytając, czy widziała jak trzymają się za dłonie na znak jedności, i czy zaprzestali walki. Gdy Peeta wszedł na pole siłowe, odleciał do tyłu, znokautowany przez nie, jego serce przestało bić, Finnick odepchnął Katniss i zaczął robić Peecie reanimację usta-usta, a Dwunastka myślała, że on próbuje go zabić, i chciała odepchnąć mężczyznę. W końcu zdała sobie sprawę, że chciał go uratować. Pragnienie dawało im się we znaki, a na dodatek nie znaleźli ani śladu wody. Finnick i Mags zaczęli tkać w długiej, ostrej trawie, a Katniss nadal poszukiwała cieczy i polowała. Kiedy wróciła z tym, co nazwali później ,,drzewnym szczurem", zastanawiała się skąd ma dostęp do wody - jego usta były jeszcze thumbmokre pozornie od odstatniego picia. Niedługo później dostali prezent od sponsora, którym było urządzenie do pobierania soku z drzew. Odkryli, szczęścliwie, że wewnątrz drzew był rodzaj wody, którym zaspokoili pragnienie. Wkrótce usłyszeli dwanaście dzwonów, które zapowiadały burze w danym sektorze. Podczas snu, gdzie Katniss stała na warcie, zobaczyła jak zbliża się w ich stronę mgła. Na początku nie wiedziała, że opary są trujące, i pozwoliła sobie delikatnie ich dotknąć. Zaalarmowała wszystkich; Finnick pomógł nieść Peetę, a Katniss wzięła Mags. Mgła wyprzedziła dziewczynę i ta nie mogła już nosić staruszki, prosząc o to mężczyznę, ale ten wyjaśnił, że nie może nosić równocześie jej i Peety. Mags, wiedząc, co należy zrobić, pocałowała Finnicka w usta i poszła prosto we mgłę. Jej śmierć pozwoliła przetrwać Peecie. Finnick denerwował się emocjonalnie śmiercią Mags i cierpiał na tymczasowe uszkodzenie nerwów thumbprzez opary. Katniss i Peeta pomogli mu przez zanurzenie w wodzie morskiej, by go oczyścić. Gdy zaatakowaly ich małpy, Finnick nie wahał się i zabijał je trójzębem. Był zaskoczony gdy kobieta z szóstki pojawiła się znikąd i zasłoniła blondyna własnym ciałem. Wziął wartę na resztę nocy, uzupełniał zapasy wody i wyławiał morskie stworzenia. Peeta spał, gdy wpadł na pomysł przestraszenia go. Jako, że mieli na sobie zieloną maść od sponsora, wyjawił Katniss swój pomysł. Po jego wykonaniu Finnick śmiał się z reakcji chłopaka. Następnie sponsorzy przysłali im bochen chleba z Dystryktu 4. Był zaskoczony przybyciem Johanny, Beetee'go i Wiress i dołączył ich do sojuszu. Wrócili do Rogu, by upewnić się, czy teoria Wiress o tym, że arena to zegar jest trafna. Kiedy trafili na miejsce, zostali zaatakowani przez Enobarię i Brutasa, wcześniej przez Cashmere i Glossa. Kobieta z Trójki zmarła przez poderżnięcie gardła, Finnick został trafiony nożem w udo przez Enobarię. Walczył z Brutusem, który wycofał się zaraz po jego partnerce. Zanurkował do morza po Beeteego, gdy Róg się kręcił. Słysząć przeraźliwe wołanie Prim, Katniss od razu ruszyła w dżunglę na jej ratunek, Finnick pobiegł za nią. Gdy usłyszał wołanie Annie, szolonej triumfatorki z jego Dystryktu, uwierzył, że jego miłość została zabita, a wcześniej torturowana, był bezradny. Katniss zabiła głoskułki, ale nie zdołała uspokoić Finnicka, który był zdenerwowany. Po tym jak dostali 24 bochenki chleba, każdy wziął po kilka. Finnick miał niespokojny sen, czasami szepcąc imię Annie. Wpierał plan Beeteego, ochraniając go wraz z Peetą, a Kotna i Johanna wyruszyły przeciągnąć drut. Johanna usunęła Katniss lokalizator, Peeta zabił Brutusa, a Finnick prawdopodobnie Enobarię. Później Dwunastka zniszczyła arenę. Mężczyzna, Beetee i Katniss zostali zabrani przez poduszkowiec z Trzynastki. Starał się spokoić ją, gdy wściekła rzuciła się na Haymitcha, następnie wrócił do Plutarcha i mentora. Kosogłos Został przetransportowany razem z Katniss i Beetee'em do 13 Dystryktu. Był trochę niezrównoważony, ponieważ bał się o Annie. Próbował trzymać się przy zdrowych zmysłach, bawiąc się kawałkiem liny. Kiedy Katniss zobaczyła go poraz pierwszy, był zrozpaczony i rozproszony. Chciała zająć go rozmową, ale on nie reagował, więc zaczęła potrząsać nim, a kiedy zauważył ją, przestał związywać sznurek, a na jego twarzy można było zobaczyć odczucie ulgi, że widzi znajomą twarz. Szczęśliwy, gdy usłyszał jej warunek immunitetu zwycięzców z powodu jego miłości, Annie. Finnick odwiedza Katniss w szpitalu i je z nią obiad. Pociesza ją, ponieważ oglądają propagandę. Katniss prosi go, aby to wyłączyć, ale zatrzymuje go, ponieważ Ceasar przeprowadza wywiad z Peetą. Po wywiadzie, Finnick próbuje uspokoić Katniss i udaje, że niczego nie oglądali. Następnego dnia, Finnick i Katniss idą do lasu polować, ponieważ Gale jest zajęty tworzeniem broni. Po trezciej rozmowie, Trzynastka ewakuuje się do bunkru, a podczas bombardowania wręcza Katniss sznurek aby oderwać ją od uczuć. Dzieli z nim myśli na temat Snow'a, a mężczyzna mówi, że on robi mu to samo, tylko że z Annie. Po wyruszeniu odbicia Annie, Peety i Johanny, Finnick i Katniss robią wywiwad, gdzie stwierdza że Snow jest prezydentem tak długo, ponieważ zatruwa swoje zagrożenie. Twierdzi również, że sprzedaje zwycięzców dla zamożnych Kapitolińczyków za wysokie ceny, potwierdzając że jego działania były strasznie i nieludzkie. Po dotarciu ekipy ratowniczej rzucają się sobie w ramiona, a wkrótce biorą ślub. Finnick płodzi syna, którego imię nie jest nam znane. Głowna bohateka zauważa, że odkąd się pobrali, Odair nie puszczał ręki żony. Po wyruszeniu do misji w Kapitolu, pomaga Peecie odzyskać kamień i ginie w podziemiach. Osobowość Katniss zauważyła wiele zmian osobowości Finnicka podczas ich znajomości: - Dekadencki amant, którego poznajemy przed Ćwierćwieczem Poskromienia. - Enigmatyczny sprzymierzerzeniec Katniss na arenie. - Dobry chłopak z poczuciem humoru, który wpada na pomysł "przestraszenia" Peety. - Załamany młody mężczyzna, który usiłował pomóc Katniss wziąć się w garść po Ćwierćwieczu. - Człowiek tryskający życiem; dostrzegamy jego urokliwe poczucie humoru i bezkonfliktowe usposobienie po ślubie z Annie. "Przez pierwszy rok czy dwa nie mogli go tknąć, bo był za młody, ale odkąd skończył szesnaście lat, za każdym razem, gdy pojawia się podczas igrzysk, prześladują go tłumy desperacko zakochanych fanek. Żadnej jednak nie udaje się zatrzymać go przy sobie na dłużej. Podczas corocznej wizyty w Kapitolu Finnick zalicza cztery lub pięć kobiet, bez względu na to, czy są stare czy młode, śliczne czy przeciętne, bogate czy bardzo bogate. Dotrzymuje im towarzystwa, przyjmuje ekstrawaganckie upominki, ale nie wiąże się z nimi na dłużej. Kiedy którąś opuszcza, nigdy nie wraca." Wygląd Finnick jest opisany przez Katniss jako bardzo przystojny. Wysoki, wysportowany i wyrzeźbiony, z opaloną skórę, jasnymi włosami i brązowymi oczami. Na arenie, ogromna wytrzymałość Finnick pomaga utrzymać sojusz z 4 i 12, a większość pierwszego dnia pomagał Magss, niósł ją, a następnie Peetę na plecach, co nie sprawia mu większego wysiłku. Tylko raz słabnie kiedy kiedy zaczyna doganiać go trująca mgła. Jest niezwykle umięjetny w walce wręcz, a także w plecieniu hamaków, rzucaniu sieci i władaniu trójzębem. Również doskonały z niego pływak. Katniss mówi, że nie musi nic robić, by uzyskać sponsorów. Relacje Annie Cresta Finnick daży Annie głęboką miłością. Był jej mentorem i prawdopodobnie zrobił wszystko, aby utrzymać ją przy życiu. Nie wiadomo jednak czy zakochał się w niej zanim był jej mentorem. Podczas wywiadu z Ceasarem wyrecytował wiersz swojej jedynej prawdziwej miłości, Annie, choć nie wspomina jej po imieniu. Podczas Ćwierćwiecza usłyszał krzyki dziewczyny podczas ataku głoskułek, i obawia się że ją torturowano. W' Kosogłosie''' stale się o nią martwi i nie może skupić się na niczym innym. Bał się, że mogli ją torturować. Załamał się, gdyż nie mógł już dać sobie z tym rady. Wkrótce potym, jak rebelianci ją ocalili, ożenił się znią. Ma z nią syna, ale nigdy nie zdążył go zobaczyć. Katniss Everdeen Katniss po raz pierwszy spotkała mężczyznę podczas Ceremoni Otwarcia, czekając przthumby swoim redwanie na reszte ekipy. Zaoferował jej kostkę cukru, ubrany tylko w siatkę rybacką z węzłem na kroczu. Pozostała spokojna i opanowana choć czuła się nieswojo przez to, że jest tak blisko niej, a jeszcze bardziej, gdy mówi że płacą mu tajemnicami i pyta ją czy ma jakieś sekrety warte jego czasu. Nie łamie wzroku i odpowiada, że jest otwartą księgą. Podczas szkolenia jest dla niej przyjazny, i oferuje dać jej godzinę plecenia wzamian za godzinę nauczania łucznictwa. Jest zaskoczona propozycją sojuszu, aczkolwiek ją przyjmuje. Finnick był pewny, że tak zareaguje, dostają od Haymitcha złotą bransoletkę. Jeszcze nie w pełni mu ufając, pozostała ostrożna w każdym ruchu, jednak udowodnił sowją przydatności i niezawodność ratując życie Peecie gdy przypadkowo wpadł na pole siłowethumb|left oraz pomagając mu dostać się do Rogu, gdyż przez protezę nie mógł pływać. W ''Kosogłosie był głęboko zmartwiony nie mogąc skupić się na niczym innym niż o Annie, cały czas wiążąc linę. Dał ją Katniss, aby pomóc jej podczas bombardowania. Podczas spotkania w windzie był szpitalnym stroju odsłaniającym jego bieliznę, i żartobliwie ją odsłonił, gdy dowiedział się, że ją rozprasza . Oboje sobie pomagali, ponieważ znajdowali się w podobnej sytuacji. Peeta Mellark Finnick uratował mu życie gdy ten wpadł na pole siłowe. Katniss najpierw myślała, że on całuje chłopaka, podczas gdy naprawdę wykonywał resuscytację krążeniowo - oddechową, czyli coś, co jest rzadko spotykane w Dwunastce. Był gotów zrezygnować z Magg aby go przenieść. Otrzymał cięcie w nogę gdy próbował mu pomóc. Podczas wydarzeń Kosogłosa ''wykazuję troskę o Peetę. Po tym jak zabił Mitchella, uspokajał go i powiedział że to nie jego wina. Johanna Mason Johanna i Finnick byli przyjaciółmi przed Ćwierćwieczem, ponieważ byli mentorami. Sojusznicy na arenie wraz z Wriress, Beetee, Katniss, Peety i Mags. Katniss wierzyła, że Johanna była w sojuszu tylko dla Finnicka, podczas gdy w rzeczywistości chroniła Kosogłosa. Ufali sobie. Mags Kobieta była mentorką Finnicka. Zgłosiła się za jego ukochaną, Annie. Kiedy zmarła, płakał przez całą noc jej śmierci. Ofiary Jako że Finnick był zawodowym trybutem, z pewnością zabił wielu trybutów podczas swoich pierwszych Igrzysk. Podczas 75. Igrzysk zabił mężczyznę z D5, rzucaja w niego trójzębem podczas rzezi. Pozostałe ''Biedny i głupi Finnick zawsze wierzył, że wystarczy być grzecznym wobec Kapitolu, a zwrócą mu wolność. I wciąż wierzy. Nie przestał. Wmawiał sobie, że nie jest niewolnikiem Kapitolu. Wszyscy byli. Wszyscy zwycięzcy... Dorastał w Czwórce. Jego stopy muskały fale. Nauczył się żyć z tym wszystkim. Z Igrzyskami, z mordami na niewinnych. Przywykł. Uczył się, śmiał, radował. Chodził do szkoły. Miał dobrą przyjaciółkę. Cudowną. Rozumieli się jak nikt. I wtedy Annie trafiła na arenę... Każdego dnia patrzył jak zmaga się z przeciwnikami. Jak ucieka. Jego serce pękało, ale nie mógł nic zrobić. Nic. To go przerażało. Kiedy Annie wróciła, postanowił, że pomoże jej powstać... Wygrywa mając czternaście lat. Co potem? Tysiące kochanek w kapitolińskich pałacach. Tajemnice szeptane w poduszki. O zdradach, o kazirodztwie, morderstwach. O tym, co złe... ' ''Ale Finnick wciąż wierzył. Wciąż wierzył, że wystarczy być grzecznym... Przestał wierzyć, gdy Kapitol kazał mu walczyć po raz drugi. Gdy zabrali mu Annie. Znowu. Przestał wierzyć. Zaczął ich nienawidzić. Chciał zniszczyć Kapitol tak, jak on zniszczył Annie. Zabić ich. Podpalić. Pozbawić zmysłów. W chwili, gdy dopadają go zmiechy Finnick wie, że nie musi dalej walczyć. Będzie miał potomka. Ocali Kosogłosa, a ten sprawi, że ludzie przestaną wierzyć Kapitolowi. Osiągnął wszystko, co mógł. Co chciał. Annie jest bezpieczna. Rewolucja trwa, a jego dziecko będzie żyło w świecie pozbawionym Igrzysk... Tu spoczywa Finnick Odair, zmarł w wieku 25. lat ''i choćby wrogowie zatapiali nóż w sercu,' '''zawsze trzeba mieć nadzieję i wierzyć...' Ciekawostki *Styl walki Finnicka jest oparty na typie rzymskiego gladiatora Retiariusa, który wykorzystał siatke by owikłać przeciwników i zabił ich trójzębem. Retiarius często miał reputację jako wykwalifikowany rybak, ale nie dobry zawodnik. images.jpg 1667318367117ba57408f8c5aefa40a3.jpg|Katniss i Peeta oczyszczający poparzenia Finnicka po mgle tumblr_m964ks9DCL1qg8ggio1_500.png Kategoria:Postacie Kategoria:Mężczyźni Kategoria:Uczestnicy igrzysk Kategoria:Mentorzy Kategoria:Dystrykt 4 Kategoria:Rebelianci Kategoria:Dystrykt 13 Kategoria:Igrzyska Kategoria:Ludzie Kategoria:Drużyna Gwiazd Kategoria:Zmarli Kategoria:Zawodowcy Kategoria:Trybut z 75. Igrzysk Głodowych Kategoria:Zwycięzcy Kategoria:Trybut Kategoria:Ćwierćwiecze Poskromienia